Dark mirrors and devistation
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: Read ony version mogjt not be useful an removed altogetjer preseason 4 drsft REVOSED ASD YUPDASYED!


**_the following takes place five years after the original mission by the moon and stars transfixed the mind of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun. peace has once again crept ascross the nest now reruled by copperwingthefury. danger still lurks out there in the inexplicably retaining tainted mind of one last night fury follower vowing to come back with an army of night furys to sow revemge. and one other soom to use miltairy surgical strategy like never before to test against the forces of peace and neutrality. these are their stories._**

each pulse of his huge black membrained wingspan carried him that much further across the vast expanse of land. his anger was extremity great. lately itd been launched until a zenith in the past few months. loaw nezere alterious still couldnt believe infuriating claw of fate interfering at every turn his hearts desire. the desire thatd collectively and overwhelmingly crept through his heart set within that big ebony barrel chest. hed carefully nursed his hatred, selectively fed it, thought and fell entirely on one being, the one being whod gone off and broken the elite will of loaw shar versel. that is what started the rise of his hatred for this one being after all. over the five years his continued failures to entrap kill or otherwise convert the god protectors/his own daring swaths of hollow puppet leaders/his very own will. that hatred had crept like a carnivorous weed all through his entire soul even his mind. chasing out successfully about every other thought accept two.

his will auto linked to the moon and stars command. the ability to reacquire his dear second leader to surpass that old excuse kahuakhaun; perseverin. aside from that nothing else fuled him more then being rid of his consuming minded nemacys. only, that fate had jumped down his throat once again, this time only days ago. and the most startling of them all. someone or somethingd gotten to cheat him deaths victory over the as-massive-as-he dragoness Nona. and she was dead. no one would tell him the answer of howd she died. now loaw nezere was the singly inexplicably linked dragon to the stars command. just him. not even his leader was able to do what he did best; talk blinded furys to death. use that semi magic voice to sway dissidents to his powerful voice, loaw nezere learned to stay away from him lest he used it ever so often on this dragon. thatd been now a blessing and a curse for alterious. the leaderd fallen at last in ways he did not care.

his exasperation at aranidaes unfocused attention led him to strike out on his own against the charismatic leaders authority. he recognized as apparently the dreamy aranidae did not that the problem to toppling the whole collective nest and all its furys were in that albino Nona. accept now his best chance at it and she was dead. the objective fulfilling his hate was deceased. hed lived a long life through the god protectors reign and what it wanted yet still its overall efforts continued over abd over, irritatingly halted by an increasing number of night furys and other forces of rebellion. it reared is head often whenever the moons subjects crowded close to achieving something the aware good furys pushed them down a few notches to evolution. everything was snatched from his jaws to clamp down, a solidification process, then as seen before. loaw nezere was finished with the off-task sets of leaders the moon put up. they always failed. spectacularly miserably. only thing that may have worked was that bothersome skrill to actually put the free furys in their places where they belonged. the dragon hadnt cared much for it ethier.

as far as he was concerned soly his white hot fury kept him alive, if totally aimless at this time. where was the moon if not occupying a not quite alive courpose. was the moon hopefully preparing its next move? loaw nezere sure wanted that to be true. he didnt need his fury put to needless waste winging around the countryside painted a nice target for the freed fury to hone in on and break his hold on enlightenment. he beleaved himself the last fury connected to his creator. "well if no one shall aid me accept the god protector itself then that will be fine." growled alterious crashing his claws in flight into his scaly black palms. " i didnt need aranidaes slick snout peering into my direct motives then i dont need it now. were better off without that dreamer dragon of talkativeness in charge. i say good riddance. may i be destined by the stars will to be the sole follower for a purpose then i welcome its decisions." it came a bit of a surprise to find his creators voice speaking in his mind directly instead of through a physical host like the follower was getting used to if not putt off by it. a mind link loaw nezere aloud understand.

"do not be ssssad for the lossss of thisssss many ssssouls. there issss always oppertinitysss to sssuseeed. anger isss not achieving anything. a mixture of both isss needed to plan my return to every creaturessss mind, sssshow them the correct journey. you worry too much. there issss one new soul now sssharing my powersssss of like truthfullnessss needed to get what muussssst be done completed quicker." it seemed to none but burtalic brain simply built him that his creator hissed in abrupt incomprehensible riddles. the dragon held respect for very few things unless they deserved it: the moons previous couepose host nightlight versel, second leader perseverin and his creator. "what does that exactly mean? i am built for killin' not complexity. leave that up to ignoramuses like aranidaes mind. just point me at something to tear into and ill do it. what are your plans for me? forgive me, creator...i am angry that we have yet again lost practically all our followers, this time of the nadder type, you can see in my mind even i was linked to your essences that we should have only the efficient striking power of night furys at our side, not these...things that aranidae ridiculously thoughtd stick by his side forever. serves him right for becoming so blind."

the voice of the moon as always particularly soothed his frustrations. something no other could as it lacked the authority that his creator could achieve miracles. with its hoards of followers converted to help it. it really wasn't about the the leaders appointed commander-ship. merely a means to an end for the moons ultimate goals. be it weeks months or an infinite amount of time from now the moon was patient. sadly loaw nezere wasnt all that related. "not alone. no longer. a sssecond species of yours has awoken to lead the dragonsssss correctly once again. do not sssorry yourself. there isss no need for madnessss." the idea thunderclapped into his mind predictably. then distaste. "so soon again? a fith headhunter night fury? who did you put in charge to lose so quickly again in like a week? its a repeating pattern of useless powerless figurehead leaders, the same unsuccessful authority as a field mouse. they last for about a year then we are right back where we started. aranidaes fall proved it. he thought his charming demeanor would get him where he wanted, of all of us. it only made him an intolerant imbecile this time freed unto the forces of mindlessness. if their blind again we can break them. we should end them and start anew somewhere else. other nests far flung of like species we can convert again."

the voice was harsh in the brutes mind. "thissss from a follower of mine wanting to find any of your kind so sssoon. only of the dispossession many a timessss sssshould they become no more. the firssst one to aceot my guidance got it well." loaw nezere knew who his creator referred to: the first one to lead the four thousand night furys comprised of two nests to glory. or tried to. even his longest lasting reign hadnt lasted. the brute didnt miss him. "who is it? will they accomplish your will this time around and ether devastate those thinking they are untouchable fools of blindness?" what the huge follower truly puzzled over was if this leader actually was useful furthermore tolerable with him. aranidae hadn't been. his glass flat smug demenour equipped with his misdirection led this follower to strike out on his own toward the objective of his hatred. the leaderd thought himself too good too unbeatable of a prince for while scaled Nona, dragoness as huge as loaw nezere. he looked over or around her as a threat apparently, unimportant to his mission. well it mattered to loaw nezere. but she was dead now.

he contented himself minimally with the fact hed take revenge on all those closest affiliated with Nona, perhaps the son of his first leader too if he felt murderous enough. what this new leader stood for would aid him in recognizing what targets he thoughtd cripple his enemies highest or further the dragons anger. "who? where are they? where did they come from?" his answers came. the moon evidently still inhabited his mind. "all in time: no russssh. ssshe isss from the depths of the blind, now sssseing properly the mission. ssshe will help ussss." alterious ground his extended teeth. more an ignoramus dragoness dumb in mind picked from the lot at random slapped to the position of leadership to direct the followers efficiently. just great. "where is she now? we must gather our forces to strike back hard-" "no. ssstay patent. find the dragon how thisss follower knows how" hisssed the god protesters voice. it meant an old tactic of using the stars powers it bestowed on its breeder of darkness, locate through its mind link to other dragons where a particular soul might exist in the land. it required intense focus, few followers possessed the concentration, then again a few have.

(another story the shades of death part 1) loaw dagny perseverin linked to alterious mind three years ago to tell him where she was trapped and by whom. two leggeds. the sheer boldness to capture one of their enlightened kind enraged loaw nezere to lead a massive attack consisting of over a hundred followers at that time to try bring their pile of timber down to the ground. engulfed in a blazing inferno. to their dismay perseverin maybe red herself in the mayhem but they didint succeed at their given task. following a hasty retreat to the skies with their prize, the brazen flesh and bloods not long after soon followed them by unknown means across the land back to perseverins base nest to lay siege to it in retaliation. just showed how stupidly far the humans willed themselves to go to retaliate against an attack that was their own fault in the first place, take one of their own and the breeders of darkness would strike back to retake what was theirs. more so if it was their leader.

* * *

loaw veen ontonycterys felt pretty good. in high spirits. after what she just committed back there, the first blows physically and mentally speaking against the weary enemy last night, the bloodlust roared in her strongly now. her creator the god protector had given it to her. made her want all she contain contain inside so it made her ready for the mission the night skies had planned for her. she possessed one alright. shed flown off into the night without problems. no one stopped her. the unaware slept in their nest caves, minus three of their number now (another story talons to make war seleena). loaw veen craved a purpose. she wanted a goal to achieve instead of aimlessly flapping her ending overscailed wings in a random direction. the moon was about to give her one. across the span of a few hours, loaw veen was another grumpy soul longing for action labelled seleena. mounting unanswered questions she got no reply propelled her into wishing the night before to confer with her small nest ruler, seeing maybe shed get a better cave at least. or one without others crammed in it snoring.

goodie fer her, then, to go against the opinions of her betters to take flight in the middle of night and attempt to find the rulers cave. the god protectord gotten ahold of her mind before loaw veen even starred searching for that cave leaving no witnesses even if snoring ones had been her first duty. the dawn sun was just about to slip over the eastern horizon. her creators communication and hold over her as a follower was about to weaken. so lance a thoughtstrain into ontonycteris mind it did. "sssstop and lisssten. thisss iss only the firsssst step in the way to perfection. the firsssst does require your participation. you ssshall be a leader soon, but not until then. go to the part of the land where the river runsss red and hot. sssprung from the heart of earth. seek out the **dark mirror** to cause **devastation,** bring it to the nest of the blind. theresss a few othersss to embrace to usss in mind. theyve been lossst to uss for long enough." _who are they?_ the dragon asked in her mind. no answer came back.

instead a different voice telepathed to her and at first loaw veen couldn't figure out what was happening, despite her induction into seeing the truth she was still new to all this, shed have to adept quickly to be a lead night fury. w _ho is out there? ive only tried this...what do you want to call this talking in minds seeking thing only once. can anyone hear me? im a follower of the stars. who can i communicate in my mind with?_ how fascinating. so there was another follower tied to the moon other then she. she cinsentraitd carefully. _who is this i speaking to_? the words sounded both close and far away all at once. how very interesting experience for the follower. _ah. so i am not alone. i must assume by youre higher thought path youre the leader then to be aranidaes successor._ they communicated back and fourth learning eatchothers titles handed to them and how the telepath worked. loaw veen agreed to meet this other follower in a secluded forested acres the other knew of. they would met then decode about how to find this dark mirror with the help of the follower or alone as her creator originally seemed to intend.

The landscape blurred under her with drtrerimed flaps of her crusty wings. The trees soon came into view. _where are you?_ she called in her mind. a blast of night fury plasma shot if to her left, instantly putting her into a defensive attack mode. "right below you, you inattentive dragoness! Look down" shouted a very deep gravelly voice conting deep base tones, very different then what was projected back at her. ontonycteris twisted her head to do what the voice suggested; there he lay at last. A snarl of black scales sucking other colors of green into itself. He was far bigger then any night fury the female had ever layed orbs on as of yet. Huge and powerfully built he had the looks capable of snapping a resissting free furys neck with a few deft movements of his fore-claws, but so too could she. "loaw veen" she introduced herself by way of greeting. Was the other supposed follower always the unhappy-wanting-to-bite-your-tail looking? He glared at her without reply, forcing ontonycteris to flap down, landing on his ground, _his_ territory. Equals.

 **You cannot lord over me that easily** spoke his eyes aggressively. He was sizing her up ontonycteris noticed amusingly, for what she had yet to ascertain. "so you are the one to be the stars next guiding dragon in charge" he uttered deep in his throat still weary. "is it to be so simple?" she circled him. If it observed was to be true hed see an extra caked/crackled layer of scales covering most of her body, cresting up her throat like a cape of crusted feathers and most especially on her wings. Admittedly that unremoveable set of scales made it harder to flap, her progression was slower in agility, but Made up for this with an impressive built frame. Most of the muscle mass in her frontal forearms. Some in her chest powering her thrusts. she learned that an an old age joylessly. She wast that impressed by the male followers traits. what remained to be seen was his personality. Shed place judgement then. "no not your leader...not yet. The god protector hasnt blessed me with that position yet. I have to wait until it decides on that order." The other tuned his cat framed rear plated head elsewhere. "hmm yes of course: all those grandiose formalities destined to fail us. you have something to say?" the other follower returned his unamused serious muzzle back to the female. Tales told in these orbs hearkened back to a weary and bitter past muchy long lived. He may appear dumb thought loaw veen but that was deceptive. woe be the thoughts of passerby to assume that of him.

She filed that away for later use and hopefully when he faultily served her. She bowed to 'make them all see' by whatever means necessary to get the blind back on the path. Insulting, really, that that many dragons had been allowed mercy from choosing the gracious god protectors point of view. But not to worry; she could extend a welcoming beckoning talon, wings wide invitingly to cause their curiosity into certainty. No more unanswered questions. Her creator was good at giving followers everything they needed, in return for a simple yet over the years elusive task that. That wait had come to an end. Loaw veend seal the deal with her role as figurehead for the last time, and military strategy was their long overdue answer to solve it. "only that leaders are judged in time by the quality of their enemies. History teaches us this. And me, ive existed luckily because of my adequate wits to witnesses much. I may look brawny but that isnt all there is to me, ive grown and canged since versel dumped me in that canyon." Said the other dragon deeply.

Loaw veen asked intrigued of it was the blinded furys in the nest shed flown from. "a fantastic adiovcaitry, ontonycteris, worthy of perhaps your leadership, and therefore a grand demise like ive drempt about to remember and spoken about for all time. They deserve whats coming for them" a note of something deeper then anger crept into his voice witch loaw veen caught. Hmm. she supposed after all shed just been directed to seek out the dark mirror, that she could allow the situation to become a little more...hmm...legendary. she voiced her thoughtful opinion on the other follower. Militarism strgety was their kea to success. The dragoess was adapting to her new self and boodlust energies in her bloodstream by the hour. Pretty soon shed fully be ready to find the dark mirror and show the land just how mighty she was. "i admire your cooperation and judgement, seeing things my way. aranidae nor loaw okar seemed to. Not even snodussen who i shouldve betrayed when she was leader. Only be sure to allow for some proof for posterity's sake."

Imagining the possibilities loaw veen flexed her powerful fore paw in the soil enjoying the squish of grass/mud mix cave beneath her talons. Just as shed do to a few furys when she returned with the moons desired object. "proof?" the toothless devilish smile morphed the others muzzle from one of rage to deviousness. "hehehe. You do the leadership brains, ill do the killin'. Ill enjoy that. Bring me...the ones...closet...to..nonas...bodies!" grinned deathbringer loaw nezere alterious. Loaw veen meanwhile wondered what the other furys must think of her little mess back home.

* * *

The sun rose welcoming and hot in the following morning. This dawn promised the usual plentiful catches in today's hunt, all the pleasure flying (within bounds or sight-line pf the nest of course in case a hast retreat was necessary) they wished, resting until they snoozed contentedly. This was te kind of day every nest fury loved. Or should. Obuekhov was just stretching her wings from a restful sleep in weeks without nonas death haunting her dreams, when she head a shout. Or rather at his pure tenure a scream. Accompanied by a "eeeee fahdon! fahdon no!" the named jarred a memory into obvuekovs sleepy mind, from that (another story copperwings trails by fire) last not their ruler had retold. A stirring by her tail foretold her mates awakening as well. The yawn proved it. Had he heard the noise? "everything alright, love?"

she shook her head to abydos inquiry. "no i thought..i heard something. Some sort of screech. Then again i might still be half asleep dreaming. But ot sounded real and outside te main cave."To her surporise her mates rusty polite laugh came to her ear frills. "heeh well love, age and maturity make us loud as well as old and wise." "well i hasve ben sleping fitgully lately" reluctantly agreed brown scaled obuekhov. The cry came again accompanied by that name. Fahdon. _Fahdon!_ The dragon without a mate from korins story. The mate of...obuekhov bolted toward the secondairy caved exit to the main tunnel in the huge clump of rock. "out of my way put of my wayyyyyyy1" she hloered, not contacting orbs onto any of tyhe bewildered snouted furys trying to move aside. she hardly heard her mates voice calling fior her to ewait up. The dragoness caught up to the saarodic yelling. "fahdon nononono! my beloved mate!"

sye burst into the cave to behold a sifaning ands shockibg sight. A purple eyed smallish night fury was bent over the three apparently asleep foms of orther nest furys. The one creature to have callred out had a right hind leg rthat keot twitching and obuekhov noticed a deformed paw had only two clsas instead of four. "centurpeade?" the other looked up in confuision apparently deeply immerced in his examination. "is tat you? Youre still alive?" like most furus after they were fred from maligain infkuence idf the god ptirectors thrall, most were wiped clean of all memories as a consequence: punishing side effect tpo being bromen free. That could be accomplished with a visuasl cue of done right. The good furuys knerw that nlow. Cluelessnes often got in the way frustratingly when reminmdingt thiose eeffecyred to **not** take a second look at the styarry night sky. Obkekhov abd hos mate were going to be the furst ones ti find out what happened, and that one already had.

"youre centurpeade roight?" repeated obuekhov alertly taking her eyes to the forms sprawled on the ground. Something wasn't right. As per the usual the best furys confused look was apparent on that face. "i guess so? I-i do not remember that name. Im really sorry. I must assume so. If it fits my name a bit an odd one then perhaops i am cebntepeade." He saw obuekhovs worried glance directed at the others on the cave floor. "oh, i see my screams brought you or somebody to investigate the sound. Sorry, i didnt know. uugh i wisg my leg would stay still. Um well you see i was hoping to go seek out my mate secretly anmdf happened upon them like this. I knew fahdon was in this cave. Thier not sleeping their..the opposite of not sleeping. Im a confused wreck so sorry again; snd il stop saying sorry as much. I found them like this. They look awful."

"whats going on in here?" asked a voice obuekhov didnt recognize authoritatively. She gave her sick-to-her-insides attention to the caves entrabe, seeing abydps at last arrie quietly as he usualy did in his unassuming quet manor, accompanied by another fury close behinf. It took a momemnt for the dragoness to place him: the nest fury from the night before showing apprehensive vipre the way to korins blazing bonfire. He hadnt said hois name. Obuekhov notede the familliar described set pf two silver ornate armbands clasped to his frontal arms near the pit and the pendant necklace. So thois furys surv9v4ed the on and off clashes between her kind and ther transfigurated followers before the rise of kahuakhaun. Incredible!

How many others were as lucky as him? He hadn't seen her amazement, like centurpeade his attention fell on the bodies immediayely. "dead" cpndcluded unnamed fury smartly. "id say overnight by the looks of it, clawed into on kea points on our bodies, the vulnerable parts. Slashed the throat where it meets ourt chests, tailflaps for uncontrolled attempted fleeing, the top of the head, stomachs...the listy goes on. This wasnt an accidental mistake of sleeping troubles. They djdnt finish eatchother off becaise of that. This was purposely committed." The fury hummed to himself committing stiuf to memory before seeimijg top notice obuekhov pointedly looking at him. He understood what the quizzical look meant. "hm? Oh no i dont have super powers or anything like that. It isnt that fantastic;. I have no knowledge of my name since i was told to live here. Ive seen no one else does around here ether so im comfirerabe with it. Its just that looking at all those bodies it was easy tio tell what happened here so i said it aloud to myself."

He inclined this head as of to ask **what.** "well i know **you** centurpeade by when he called his mate, it was in our rulers tale last niht. The ruler he has now told the tale of his father meeting a few dragons of that., he and you were one pf them. Youre him. You are that dragon silverwing spoke of. Youre aretlyu." Now genuine confgiusion etched said dragons snout. "me? Why...i guess i am. It sounds a bit familiar to whats told id be. Pardon my manners. I prefer to be called the son of many. I look out for people, stubborn in letting things remain unsolved. I overheard the ear ratting cries abd flowed thos black andf yellow striped dragon in here. I wanted to observe myself what caused the commotion. Wait..." the mostly black-blue reflective scaled fury, his sentence halted mid-speak, caught his attention on the wall behind the cooling courposes of the nest furys.

"hey, look at this." Obuekhov together with abydos remained fixated on the tree nest fruys. She sighed looking them over, there was nothing more she or her mate could do fir them now. She put her paw on ones upturned classic brown scaled chest, avoiding the bloody areas, abydos wordless action of putting his paw on hers as a firm of reassurance/comfort. Both for his knowledge she worried naturally and his promise their sacrifices were not in vain. She shivered, imagining the pain they must've felt when whoever intended them harm gouged those injuries into their scales, ending life if peacefully lazy as they knew it. This was spitefully done on purpose. She felt abydos presence near her. They both shared a moment of silence, gazing at that four clawed line of congealed vermilion down its neck stopping just short of obuekhovs paw. Whoever inflicted these injuries knew they couldnt get a fury past that. They'd have to bury them, then. What caused this? The big ebony brute vowing to come back? Givin how brutal the courposes wer it wasn't ot of reach to believe that. Or that perhaps he was here sowing revenge. She reflected on their grisly find a moment longer before the son of manys voice carried more empsys the second time spoken.

 _"guies!_ Look what this says on the wall. Forget those for a second and come see what i found. Its says something. Quite clearly from the looks of it." He faded off into more thoughtful humming. abydos carefully picked around the scattered courposess and centurpeades mournful whimpers, flopped tails, to investigate the son of manys find. "obuekhov, love come see this...this nest fury was correct. Youll want to see this." Spurred at this worrisome undertone to her mates outwardly calm manner thropubled her. She complied, giving the deceased dragon one last sad glance before joining him. The son of many began. "se those? Thier etched words in the cave wall. All the rest of the wall is normal accept this half, where the lunps protruding all through here are al sheared off. Room enough for friont talons, and youd realy need a lot of power behind your etching. Theses are words artfully carved into the wall. And-"

"blood. Theres blood filled in between each letter like a warning. I bet whoever killed these furys carved this message. It says _be warned, gathered forces of the blind: where i am going, truth and glory await discovery. Where i am coming, destruction awaits. i have been awakened from among you to see truth, i invite you reading this and my message clawed into those bodies behind you to encourage the right decision before your time is up. I am loaw veen ontonyteris."_ A long silence stretched out before anyone before it. "what should we do now? That writing doesn't sound very reassuring" centurpeade innocently commented absently. Abydos stomped his paw affirmatively on the ground. "get copperwing, he needs to take a look art this right away." "iiiiiii think the named dragon is busy in a dispute involving two adults over something" added the son of many. "no it is too important to let him miss the warning spelled out, fetch korin...now."

* * *

The hunting party this time around was a grand one totaling seventy in all, the number necessary for the comfortless merged mass of two nests back home to be fed. instead OF different hunting prtys at random times during day venturing out, ruler korin put fourth the clever idea for just one number-strong party. It stood to reason one pf grwter counmt stood a chance against anm attack bty the god protectors followers. Lozw azeros tatcic of ambushing oe sutch led by nona (another story rision from the dead) thought them that invaluable lesson. Maybe a longer wait back home for toer hunters ives in the long wimg. So shpuld it be. Thje dysadvantyage is yes a two lwgged ssihgting the niht furys was greatly icreasd bbut a risk willing to be4 taakwn. Insteucyed by a few furus in charge of the closely imsytucted groyop with a fw strick orders: hunt in a place with quick caytches, hunt qyuickjly, keep thre group in a tight cordeenteds cluster, amd nost imporantly: _dont let the god protectors followers subjects catch you._

Npt that hakf o rthje furys put in charge as headhunter actualy remembered any of those words spokewn. Wjy was it thier fault theuyd no memory? Shouldnt it be easy tio gety bacl tjer healty selbes orogionally shhioertly  
? most of them frankly fiorgot most of what they were told to do. they are something called a niht fury, thjet _sort of_ resciognized wjat a fish or a trabbot was, thety inhsbioted a nest of some k-named ruler sometghing or other, they wemt out to hunt when tghiwer betters told them to. Assode from that pretty mutch it. A good magority wished they wernt so clueless/helpless; thewy coulodnt help it. The big clutch of furys saught a place for food. Govin that everyduay a ghinfruig party wenmt out asnd came back wioth as mutch as tjey culd cerry, new patches patches often needed gor systaining sutch a jhelthy nest fury numbers in rhe colony. Wjateverw a colony was.

"so uh should we try that red area over there to the left? Doewsn that sound prey whats pry wehays the word?" asked one of the headhunters, looking botj ways for confirmation from the others leading the wedge. Mumbles of agreement or whatever respinces as answers. Aimlessly without better ideas in mind they ordered thier wedhe south toeward the va,xcanp risig gfrom the lasnd, however ujike most volcanpo cones this one spwwessd lava from wuirhin, a mpst hazardus obsyricle tio be antywhere around. Someoe caled out "a lake to the base of the cone" and most f the hunters peeled off to the spotted glitabnting steam t thre basse of the volcano. They drew in close, seing A flew of red lava on one side trickling down to greet the water in a kiss, resulting in steam. Aleadu hiunters of te secondaory wedge shouted that should find perhaps fish in the lake\, longshot at best but wehereelsde tiday tp catch perey? Tjere was alreadfy something down there huge and attenton-gathering. Sometrig thjst was altreaduy fishing/waiting fior them.

Tirjns out thelast came nmorew accurate. The other huge night fury all black ijn color acceot the lunminous yelow of his eyes had chosen his spot well, camsglauged in the coloms pf rising hissing steam coulds coming off te lakeside. It wasnt until the huntring wedge drew close that loaw nezere alterious reacted, sirging firwars in hard pumping wing flaps of power. Not expecing an attack yet aloe from there, the headhunters predictably wernt prepared, govigf the huge breeder of darkness ample time to cannon into one of thier astonished number. Achoviung that, he maneuvered himself to the furrys back and firicbly shut his confused foes wings in flight. Not an easy task gibin that he be sure to control his own wingbeats, but a skil hed perfected since he used it on obuekhov (another story the faults of power.)

Alterious firmly dominant, he careened his target toward the lake so as not to (grudgingly) hurt the struggling squking quarry. The follower wouldve preferred the stone cold flatland _besie_ the lake but loaw veem insisted he not, lest she had use for them yet. Ontonyteris was already the annoyance level of her previous leader mere days ago aranidae. Not killing wasnt wht loaw nezere had in mind. "patience. Am efficient strike will come in time. We will win some. We will lose some. Its all a matter of choosing yuor battles and letting the blind think they've won. Overconfidence will rear its handsome head our way, and you'll have your glory, deathbringer. Wait for it. I have plans for my friends-turned-enemies. I shall reclaim them very soon." Loaw veend uttered upon letting him join her to this place an and object the moon wnted. Onyterys told hiom sje was certain trhat othes mustve desciovered her leaving no witnesses to her tansfioguration into a follower, by killing all the furys in that cave and lesving that message, and most lickly the blind would track her down before could 'stir up trouble.'

Deatthbringer shed sent out on what he called a fools errand she could so merrily complete himself in his opinion, while she busied herself scanning for the fabled dark mirror. Wherever that was. He wished shed hurry the search. If there were any memory retaining night furys in this group, theruy were in trouble. Neghier he nor loaw veen as far as he knew, govin that she was freshly pickled from the blinded nest furys back home barely a day old, were very good at fighting claw based the assumption none of these furys were that smart. Possibly on a hunting trip though surch a large one. Thier quarry mustve grown smarter of araniudaes tacticas. Unfirctchanately nort smart enough. The dragon tackled the other fury onto the lake, hos natural discpmfirt of the liquid not obvercoming the tasl loaw veen askled of him. Kept the enemy at bay until shed wjat she saught. "not so tought are you, you brainless buffoon? This isnt even a fight" crowed loaw nezere jusrt before splashing his foe into the lake.

He shoved thje fury under the water bwfiore using caxulated w8ng thrusys tp rise to the murlky surface. Hos muzzle made contact with half as many hunters gazing back. Theyd seen what he did, wer not sure tp maske pf hos actions of him. Hed show thenm. He was in hos elememt, springing fd7om a forceful push of hios hind legs to soar into the uneasy group pof the nest furys. Naturally the hunters scattered and deathbfringer gleefully went after another spitefully. Tghis one spoke fityfully over oiys shoulder as if thatd keep its doom-on-wings away longer. The fool. "arrrghh leave me alone! Whats the meabing of this? Ive doe nothig to you! This is most rude, mean dragon!" eveh thier grammar was mundane as ever thought loaw nezere. "truely in your time yuor furys considered as smart clapped thier protective talons on you, they havent taught you well. What is this? A hutngig party? What a laught. Welcome to the real unsheltered wayu of tgingss dragons." The other one in the lake finally resurfaved from the lake, splashing like a fish out of water and generally making a big scene; descobering a potential watery grave was really quite nice swimming temperature. Due to the lava. "furys remember what we practiced" he called. Loaw nezere was right in believing this was a little smarter headhunter. "should've drowned the clueless rat no matter what she says" grumbled deathbringer.

* * *

Meanwhile loaw veen ontonycteris prowled along near the rim for this dark mirror, but so far she found there none. The search was slightly impatianting her. And sje habdnt even been a follower for a day. She ghot lttle to no clue what a dark mirror was. Sje reached out with her mind to her creartor asking in more clear detaiil qhat oit meant. "you are nearer then thissss dragon knowssss in finding it. Keep looking. Yuor pother of masss devustationsss i see more dragons not of us. Usse thee dark mirror on them. Let otssss power work for you." Empowered by these words scritinized the vocanos rim closer. A lnding thump ashead of her awakimed the followers gaze to midly sixe up the affronting night fury blocking her way. It wasn't the other follower. So the blinded were here then. Possibly out to stop her. As the nmoon said it was not a woe but an opportunity to seize new followers for beholding truth. Instead of defensive por threatened like that other rute miht, loaw veen felt pleased at thid meeting. sjhe raised her chin defiantly, showing her power and mystique.

"i encounter my on flesh and blood at last. how sweet of the blind to embrace my carving on the cave wll so well. my only conclusion to this is did they send you out here with a deathewish or an act of mercy to greet whats what right in front of yiu but do not see? thar is the ridd;e, blinded one. do ypu catre to find out?" invited the follower. but the other looked as surprised as could be. ontonycteris sifted mentally through the opportunity's that lay here: amunf the higher on thay list, surge onto tje front half of the fury abd with a deft push of her forepaws, toss the thing into the volcanoes rim. but her creator had said to use the dark mirror, so she kept that possibility open. she was nothing if not adaptive. her potential follower in the making took oe more wide eyes fearful intake pf her spread oyts wings and flew. "gullible dragons" loaw veen muttered, not setting off after. she had a dark mirror to find.

"itsss near" promised the god protectors voice in her mind. an ominous rumble both hearable and felt, caused loaw veens body including her tail to freeze. the volcano was about tpo erupt?...with her on it? thatd make her a leader for a very short time. she considered flying on her crusty wings herself. the rumbles insencifidied until ontonycteris nearly knocked herself off balance but she wouldnt give impressions she was cowering. "show me the answer! a sign! what am i to do?" she cried into the air hoping for som sign of her creators will. the moon and stars didnt lance any of its thoughts telepathically but the volcano did erupt!

* * *

almighty boom startled deathbringer alterious as his claws reached out to shred neat pinpoint holes in a hunters wings. the sgockwave smashed the bulky follower into the lake coughing and shouting curses. a wave of hot magma went flying up and out in the furecrion of the lake. nest fyrtys/headhunters screamed as they flew as lava nuggets pelted any part of thier scales. loaw nezere soon found out hos casting spot by the vibrating wave was a wiose place to have been dumped. bis eyes traxked the incoming of the volcanos fuirst barrage. he ducked under the water, thrusting his wings rythically to di9ve deep, cursing his bad luck. of al the places. he winged to the lkebed, bubbles rising from his jawline preciously to the surface, landing on murky rock. thankfully tjhe water gross feeing as it was to the fury ot was quite deep, if he stayed clear pof whatever was glowing red on the far bank. probably water mixing from lava trickle runoff.

this far at depth loaw nezere wasnt bombarded by any rapidly cooled projectiles as they smacked the late in earnest. the dragon could only imagine the inferno raging outside. nature/the land itself must really dislike anything or anyone associated with the god protectors mission. a volcano blowing its top right when he ald loaw veen met and flew to seartch fir an object supposedly fixing all thier woes? turn things around where all so far went so terribly wrong for what thjey beleaved? not govin a chance? speaking of his future potential leaer...deatbringer knew not tp speak aloud lest he waste additional air stored in hos thankfully bigger body cavity, so he cinsentrated telepathically. where was she? did she fuind shelter from the chaos up there? moreover obtain the blasted thing they saught yet? was she okay? thsst last teoepath he sent with some thought on wether to send, loaw nezere detested. he didnt really _need_ the other follower par say. he dint really _care_ if he truthfully lost her today or not. but of his ultomate goal to see the defiant/frightened snouts closest to his old enemy nona hed savor before his claws slashed them though were to suxeed, any hopes lay in the tactful stagities of ontonyteris. mutch to hois chagrin.

theyd need more followers, theyd require guidance from the moon, theyd need this dark mirror, theyd need more _everything!_ loaw nezere resisted the temptation to open hos jaws looing a vengeful roar, letting all the things they needed to accomplish overwhelm him. the brute realized no reply from loaw veen. he was about to telepath again when the moon hissed into it instead. "fucusssss. itssss cioming" deathbringers lungs inside him started hurting. that was saying something: most furys wouldve drowned minutes ago. what did its coming mean? hos thought got answered when something floated fast and further into the lake-bed then the other lava pellets with speed tro spare. the flat piece of something that caught the hellish red glow through the water, slanting a sheen of red vertically throigh it rght into the furys orbs. didn't hurt him just startled. fascinated despite his growing need for air he paddled through the lake to watchj it settle on the rocks below. whatever it was deathbringer journeyed the last meters to scoop it sluggishly up in hos frontal talons.

entirely flat and bumpy feeling. it was surprisingly weighty. all dark and translucent looking. a thought pinged in the brutes mind. could it be? "our anssswer" ventured the god poritecvtors hiss inside. his insides were really screaming for air now. like ot or not hed have to face whatever pelted down still or risk drowning. that was considerately more insufferable to drown to his ego, refusing to go down talked about as the mighty killer of slight tact living foir so long as a worshiper of his moon only to sink despondently beneath the waves in a blaze-less glorified end. loaw nezere was a muscularly powerful beast living a toughened life thus far. wjat out there could possibly kill him now? he jammed the object between his toothless jaw gripping hard on the slippery thing, used all his limbs helped along by his huge bat wings to burst to the choppy surface. what he beheld almost made the follower wished hed stayed under.

to the rugged pitted scape to the west, on fire. the forested areas he and ontinyteris met and departed from to get here east, on fire. the north and south grasslands, all on fire. nothing he could glimpse wasn't in flames. it was as if a huge dragon breathed out a huge plume of all consuming infernesque atmosphere to tioutrtch the whole land as far as the orb could see. the land appeared dislocate...almost. a call of "eeeeeeee! eeeee! flee flee! hunters to me! back our home! come back!" the follower glanced up with the object in his jaw to see what appeared to be the remaining tail-flaps of the blind furys, what remained of their number anyway. not all would be completing their numbers tonight. a few sad lumps, flames eating away at fireproof scales hungrily, holes punctured through their wings by pummeling rock bombs belched from the volcano's depths. at least deathbringer got his momentary satisfaction from those. this ultimate devastation still stunned him into a breathless shock. a volcano could do this? when had the moon ever done that for them? or promise a power like that to its followers? the dragon was beginning to doubt. he just didbt understand all this nothingness. that coming from someone like deathbringer.

All the follower felt was shock. He normally could get over it fast but not from something pon a large scale as this. It was the long self awaited moment for the followers visual cue for release. He dropped his object and roared a signature cry info the air as the stabbing hiss of the god protectors communication and attempt to withdraw its energies from its breeder of darkness faded, its hold broken. "aaaaaaghhhhhhhh eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" his older lust for the downfall of nonas freeing nightflight versel: all that was wiped clear. The entirety of this episode brought prime opportunity for the not-fleeing dragoness with her ready outstretched paws to crash, full force, powered by her dive, into him. He uttered a surprised grunt. Unprepared he slid on his side his wings scraping hard on the red hot coals. He took in breath in audible pain, "thank you for keeping my dear precious glass safe and sound. Ill be taking it now. Your susses is over and short-lived, alterious. this meeting and knowing you has been a pleasure. Regrettably for You it must end."

The confused struggling to recover brute whined as loaw veen ontonycteris hovered carefully over the burnt landscape, she to coughing on the ashy air. But shed take the massive brute down first, just as she did to those three furys back home in the same pitiless fashion. Her ultimate unraveling plans involved no whitnesses left. "so sorry alterious that it has to be this inevitable conclusion." Her spluttering muttering coughing oppoenentd nearly gotten to his plumbing feet when ontonycteris shoved him over on his side, the hot coals pressing against him with another howl of pain. She let a thin wizened smile meld her jaws. "but i just...cannot have anyone left slowing me down or bear observation on my plans." The dragon made a mighty effort to stand upright as loaw veen sped low to the ground. She faltered momentarily as to much volcano ash clogged her need for air; hawking audibly.

His mind felt very confused at both himself, why he appeared bigger then normal and his smoky hellish environment. But even he knew he was under attack. His animalistic instincts took over to survive. Since his harasser seemed to resemble himself if smaller and not prey evenly matched he needed a better solution then running muzzlefirst right at her. The idea of fleeing and cowering sounded like a great alternative actually. He readied hos paws to get off this hot glowing coal bed but the babbling opponent seemed to anticipate his moves, smacking full on into his throat her caws outstretched. Vermilion flew in a spray, coating both combatants in clingy red. His claws fumbled for the source of oozing pain in his jangular as he topped end over end across the coals. He screamed a deep cry at the sky, not paying attention to where ontotyterys whereabouts. He did seconds later.

A forceful weight slammed him to the ground as he gritted his teeth from the pinpoint heat. He looked up the thickly muscled firearm of loaw veen ontonycteris to the suppressed smile pf one who ha won, not caring to conceal what she felt. "w...why?" the male tried croaking through his injury in hs throat soly the letter w warbled out. "sooorryyyy bringer-of-death" she finished, fishing something beside his head he didnt realize was there to begin with. "this little trinket our creator mentioned by name shall aid me along the coming pure-times where not just me, but _all_ dragons believe. All these past leaders held back stupidly before i came along, like they could not be bothered to take that last step. I swear over my fluid form i shall be the most successful of them all. My ultimate plans from here on out dont include you." Her tone was nasally smooth and dangerous not threatening rinsing her voice. She easily lifted with massive rippling but delicate sheathed claws the dark mirror tauntingly. The male brute recognized it not. "so close to finding my trinket when it somehow found its way into your bludgeoning paws. Goodbye alterious" he blinked in confusion as she brought her rear around to whack her tail flaps hard into the side of his ear plated head. After that he saw blackness. Then nothing.

* * *

copperwingthefury blinked. Then blinked agun. Then he let out an impressive roar without turing around. "whaaatttttttt?""" his sniut stared dusbelievingly at the wi8rds violently sceatched into the wall. This couldnt be happening. The rest of the furys in the room, abydos, obuekhov denix-replay, the son of many, centurpeade an an anxious torrid 'guarding' fircely the entrance. The rulers reaction bordered angry. Judging from the shaking tailflaps her certainly felt it. "you mean to tell me...some night fury...of _my_ very best...killed these dragons? Without anyone noticing absolutely nothing until now? No one? And no dragon advisers told me? Unbelievable!" all assembled took notice of tghoer teenage ruler refused to take a close look at the three nest fury carcasses (starting to smell) lest he fly into madness. He with some control dampened his flare of anger, at last pivoting slowly to stare at the stone floor, words committed to memory.

"i just do not believe this. Three more nest furys. Dead! Weve lost a lot to carelessness over the last moon worshiper left us, were going to have to crack down and train hard these dragons to self defend. Youree all have to train them i-" denix replay daintily stepped around the bodys to the space korind vacated glancing at ther wall etching herself. Over her careless wings she stated "oh this is true after all huh? You know what i say? Some dragon came in here to exterminate in calculated fashion these know nothings, etched this message with effort effort there to warn those discovering this, and fled. Im surprised no one noticed it until now. I sy we train these dragons hard and prepare them for an attack im surell be coming our way in time. What do you think?" her half factious remark was met with offered stony silence. Denix turned around at the lack of reaction and noticed every dragon staring ludicrously at her.

It lasted a full minute broken only korins frustrated voice. "i... _just_ said that already: for dragonsake denix! didn't you hear?" she muttered something inarticulate out of the corner of her jaws with the son of many politely interrupted. "anyway...if reading that warning correct there is another one of those...other...dragons out there now, looking like us. Haven't all i heard said there were only one of those bad dragons flying out there?" a quip of haughtiness. "and by the way whatever yuor name is, why are you adored with all that gaudy jewelry, more so why dont i have all those on my scales?" the son of many thought about answering as korin contained his temper to a dull frustration at all this news slamming onto his weary wings all at once. " _not_ now, denix. To your other question, dragon, that theory holds merit. The deed has been done, evidence uncovered. I think its time we protect ourselves. Someone, slip around here, find out the dragon-turned-evil is and report its name to me. Ill exile them if they return." His question came fulfilled in cries his way. They all rushed outside to see what happened. A huge mass of incoming dragons rushed into view. Some saw him, desperately rushing on exhausted wings to see him.

Torrid frantically put her nurvious self in between her ruler and the hunting party returning at full speed. "where is the ruler? Out of our way silly wjatever yuor name is. We have news" Someone shouted urgently. Korin unfurled grey striped rings at his sides to take flight out of the cave, sewving pas torrids freetying firm stroght to the source of dragons seeking him out. it was his job as ruler after all settling disputes and insurgencies. "calm down and talk to me. Why do your group nort cerry anythig? Im glad your back." Most of the hunting furys, clwaws and confused insides empty, gratefully ignored the lot of what went aeroumd them straight into thier respective caves for the day. Enough torment they put through back by the volcano to satisfy thier taste for adventure. Mostly a few brave headhunters remained nbehind to speak about thoier horror to thoer ruler. Coppewrwing got them to pull themselves together wisely enough to explain all thoer empty-claed return. The rulers snout was at first as angry like eaerlier, dimming to concern then grim determination. This slap shod multitude of tales contained his worst fears. He crushed his rising jumble of emotions first introduced in the cave when a nest fury unidentified male (centurpeade) reached him.

his old fathers hard glory came fourth in the face of this information. He straiftewbned his wing beats rhythmically likre a proper ruler, raised his blue underscaled chinn defiantly and spoke calmly but firmly. "youve all done a good job of informing me. Than you. You can all go rest in your caves. I ill take care of this." He dismissed the headhunters from his sight, snapping his gaze toward where the hunters had flown from. A plume of dark ash could be seen pluming on the far horizon. The rest pf copperwings company from the cave including now a curious valdis and vipre, both leaders in their respective times. All eyes now focused on the on the distant speck of a cone rising from the extreme distant land. The sun behind then was beginning its dramatic decent, a blazing ball of orange red silhouetting the horizon. "what is **that**?" comments denix off claw. Something out there was seeable over the sunset glare from the direction of the volcano's eruption. Growig more distinct instead of foggier.

"id say from running through the possibilities in my mind its...one of us" the son of many said ever observantly. valdis the mostly albino night fury peered especially hard at the far out black smudge closing the distance out there. Hear ear frills perked at hearing something coming from none of her companions on the last of the dispersing headhunters. She consecrated until she felt like she might burst. "immmmm comingggg dragonsss!" she thought she heard the echo call to suddenly developed an uneasy feeling in her innards as her wings beat the air. Realization dawned. She shot the son of many a look until his other otherworldly senses seemed to pick it up, giving her a curticy glance. "it isn't just one of us. Itw ine of **them**! Guies prepare yourselves. A servant of my old creator is coming straight for our nest. Who knows whats happening but be ready. My Old brutish menace flew off vowing his wrath, i fear hes about to make good on his word. Be aware that he holds a grudge for nona, talked about kiling er all the time under my rule. He comes." Denix snidely off somewhere out of her sight. "yah what the cranky old lady with no color said. So, torture whatever your name is, if you want to protect your dragnet with all your worrisome soul now is the time." Three pairs of reactions split the air, valdis irrtatedidly snarling muffidly, torrid warbling offendedly at the misspelling of her name, korin outraged. "aaaagghhh! for the last time she is not my mother!"

* * *

Loaw veens confidance and smile only grew only one feeling as she soared almost gleefully toward her destination: stringer. Just a single night fury in number, 2 has loaw nezere been any further use to her, but she felt she had the backing of a hundred followers. She didnt need them, not yet. This very important piece of dark translucent glass was the kea to setting the god protectors prolonged plot in motion. The nest: those blind dragons out there, was the beginning of that eventual plan. She promised herself that as a soon to be leader shed surgically patiently strike where the resistance to her creator fortified iseself the most resilient. She was a willful tool of the moon was she not? Her purpose? She placed an educated guess it was on the bonding of dragons trusting other dragons. Well...trust can be manipulate nicely to fit the god protectors needs. with her she clutched the best hopes for future beleavers. and she was about to put it to the test, the direction it aided her creators thought speak put it to use, now trhat itd been obtained.

taking the dark mirror from loaw nezere, through briefly met most for meeting him, had been so _easy._ so tood been the matter of thoroughly dispatching the no-longer-needed follower. it was plain to see to her keen eye that he coudbt aid her lomglsatingg anyway. she sensed his loyalty was only half parr anyway, other alteriour motives mostly lurking nearby beneath the surface. loaw veen insured any 'alternate motives' were existing now, that dragons prize in her talons, plans were advancing perfuctlyl. the blinded furys perhaps playing a little party trick for their making a minor appearance at the volcano before it erupted, scatting thier numbers. no doubt bacvl to thier nest. where ontonycteris lay. this all too laughably easy, thought loaw veen jubilantly. "just wait until im in there making dragons believe. im coming for you dragonssssss!" she howled far ahead of her in the sun setting blindingly in her eyes. she was still a vast dyantrance out from the nest of combined unseeing night furys but cloising the expanse with eatch wingflap. the sun cleared below the horizon finally, her creators essence thr twinkling dazzling stars beginning to prock through.

her smile grew crafty. she whispered conspiratorially up at the heavens. "soon o mighty brilliance youll get your goal attained. you have drunk the unwilling will of the defiant, and now you are thrusting for the wills of the brimming defiant dragons opposing us. the mirror shall help us, the blind will see, i will be leader. commanding hoards of a griwig number of dragons." she lacked confirmation to fortell by the god protectors design **who** those dragon species would be. sjhe let no drafgon devalue the mission the stars had layed open to all, they simply writing off its entire offer. blaming the benevolent moon for all it did? if they were tored of foghtinmg its teptatios alewatys open, why not join it? musty be such a bear maintaining all that patriotism all for nothing. didnt they understand all the power and bloodlust to kjill the night sky could willfully share down into tghier forms, much as theyu were able to absorb? didnt that feel good? such a shame that natured kept that opportunity away from them, or the most patriotic furys, hrearding the unaware dragons lile a flock of ignorant sheep. ontoinyterus [planned on setting them free.

they just Didnt understand. but the dark mirrpord insure they saw truth, the coming prospect made the already gleeful follower giddy with joy at the thought. so many blinded confused souls...made to see. one question remained. "how am i to use this thing to help you?" she asked in her mind. by the time she reached the great nest originally her home as well the moon finally eclipsed over the land, shed fly directly at its brilliance. its a sign loaw veen thought. especially of things to come for the unbelievers. wioth her help al would be made to see true guidance...or be destroyed. we wont go over all the details of how long it took for her to cross the land from the devastation left behind at the volcano. we caught up to her much later at last staring full in the snout the rising moon. then she slowed her crusty wings as she finally layed eyes on what was her enemy flying out to meet her, or already been out there from the looks of it. words came to her vocal cords readily.

"ahhahaha. dragons dragons dragonssss. so so many of you before me. i recognized soe of you before, but not all fittingly facing me, displaying various sweet forms of distrust. you see im not here to _gloat_ or _sweetlalk_ my way into you beleaving me like...some dragons" ontonycteris recognized the leader before her on the middle right of the line of night furys, shooting that one a look of pure contempt/loathing. that dragon faltered as old wounds took hold. her gaze shifted over a few to one female scaled in ostly white. this one was harder to crack resolve, but ontonycteris would. "or turn into the lands most uncontrolled emotional _murder_ on the fly, no, see, im not like those known to you. i am compassionate and willing to put on the table once again the original deal my wondrous master the god protector offers those willing to rsoncister thier motives against it. must you be so tired of resisting?" she waited it what her unbelievers had to say. "listen big egotistical scale-brain: we dont care what your grandiose excuses are, we want no part of your shenanigan twisted up moon crap. we really cant be bothered to hear it out in full, especially these ear plates. we thought you were some other, _dumber_ dragon coming to cry his sob story on us. not exactly you."

the follower enjoyed this addotudal tone coming from the yellow stomached dragoness with grey markings though her eyes set in a mostly black snout. "charming. are you the first to take into consideration my creators offer, then dragoness? before its too late?" she spread all her paws in a shrug. "your the one to scratch that message in the wall i see it ion your visage...this dragon silenced those innocent furys!" sharply concluded another fury the follower didnt know. she approved of its wit, a follower to her masters shining brilliance shed remember. "or perhaps you? there is zero limit to the potential it has in store for you nor a halt to how many itll accept. and...perhaps i did have to silence those dragons so i could safely be allowed to bond with my masters will. please yo cold see me in my pre glory days. i am loaw veen ontonycteris" the white ones tone was hard and grim. "their leader. the god protectors already have another one in place for loaw azeros so soon again. it works fast." she made her jaws quirk into a thin smile. "no not yet. but i will be, thanks for asking dragon. for the first round some examples wiul be made to encourage your fates." she slowy fumbled with the dark mirror the next yellow stomached female noticed it not.

"yah im thinking _...no._ ther aint gonna be any little talking games, no slick actions, and certainly no first rounds. no exampling anybody. were sick and tired of being on the butt end of your moon holy crusade. its going on five years already. now why dont you put aside the smooth talk, hang up your disillusioned on ego on a peg and call it a night? we have lives to live and needn't your maundering band mucking it up further." calling it a night? how mutch closer could this amusing night fury get? she literally hadnt a clue to her own confounding ignorance. pity. if they wanted to call it a night, loaw veend gladly give them one. rearing up on crusty wings so the crust of her orange stomach was facing her blinded dragons she held the dark mirror above her gleeful snout. "ah, but it matters not in te end what you dearies say, its what you do that counts. ive been busy since i departed these caves, i return to therm to do what must be done." her voice rose to a shrill nasal cackle. raising her snout skyward so she flapped in place vertically in alignment with the sky.

"see! they wanted to call it a night! give them their night show their closed minds the truth! select those once loyal, led astray like a wandering prey. your true path! enlighten them all over how it feels to contain your bloodlust! make them seeeeeeeeeee!" cries of "stop her take that dragon down" went unheard in the insuring chaos. the shafts pof the dawning moons rising in the sly cast everywhere. when ontonycteris triumphant paw held the dark mirror a certain way the moonbeams reflected off the translucent bumpy glass at te wau it was tilted. she instantly understood the significance of this object. it was meant to reflect and amplify its powers tenfold! wjat an incredibly useful tool to spread its will to the unwilling. in a matter of traumatizing sequences of events for ruler korin four of his number were lost to him. some pf those dragons hed started placing trust back in.

"join me my brothers, sssisters and i! be lost no longer! welcome back the joy of feeling that lustrous energy inside your blood, wanting to kill! taste the ultimate satisfaction of right on your side! in _all_ that you do! come back brother and sister!" the moonbeams reflected brightly off the dark mirror straight into the timely right on the moment eyes of valdis and vipre. as we found out before they been the second and fourth leader of the god protectors movement, faced with a fith, ontonycteris, this was thoier worst haunting nightmares winging back to haunt then. their bodies suddenly convulsed in the air as moonbeams pierced beyond their eyes to the brain, the inescapable voice once again tasking hold of their minds, formatting it to the mind link to itself. flushing out the natural the natural thoughts akin to normalcy. leaving them thirsting to serve it relentlessly forever what ot wanted, bonding their bodies to its mind link. to resist/screaming in in mental pain was common in the converation process.

loaw veen only intended for the moons reflected glare to land on the dragon duo, for she had plans in mind for them, but caught in the mix was the son of many. not like he purposely wanted to become infected with the god protectors lust, though the night fury sadly didnt receive a choise in the matter. the son of many screeched, shaking his head to dash the moonbeams to no avail. he screetched again. "no i dont...want o become a follower again." the name popped in his mind as the moons oppressing powers took hold. feelings, words, names not hos forcibly intruding. he didn't see the powers of the stars seeping into hos body, leaching out mentally to the jewels he wore as a memento to the past. they bled hot purple from silver including the diamond inlays. a new follower was born: haides loaw annewn: hell is here in dragonic. through the night furys overpowering will albino scaled valdis, a long blissful two year period of avoiding the god protectors all ciunduming appetite luckily, she became the murderous mistress.

she groaned in her throat as she started converting in mind and body markings. so too tragically was vipre from stumbling frigidity forgetful wreck, unable to control himself, to charismatic smooth slick-jawed loaw azeros aranidae all over. this time sub leaders obeying loaw veen. ontonycteris beheld the trauma progressing before her as the secobnd great strategic plan and saw it was well. getting followers (in this case former ones lost their way in a ridiculous fashion) was a source of fascination to her, so she maintained the mirror aptly angled into the eyes of the scraps of scales about to be hers. she looked forward to this. sje had plans within plans springing up in her mind for only a dragon in servitude to understand, schemes and plots unto eatchother to boggle the feeble brain. they may counter one but there were a lot more of wotch the enemy knew nothing, and so loaw veend have her say. she realized her tail and wings beat the air erratically. she tampered her emotions. the white one newly reconverted perseverin familiarized herself looking down at her talons examining herself over. "im back. yes! im me again. free to wreck revenge oh so spitefully upon the wretched land. the blind shall pay with thier blood gleefully spoiled, and the extermination of the maggoty two legeds. there i still one i aim to vengefully wipe out. heh."

the glass flat demeanor of aranidae meanwhile whipped his dangerous weapoonous scale-penetrating tail in excitement. "oh, wonderful. i can began again. i will talk until they listen. my impeccable return." he could care less of the other dragons/dragoneses getting out of the way of hos tail. though he did turn alertly/bemusedly at the white scaled dragoness whod caused him to display weakness, startling him into shock the first time. "ill not be so feeble again. i learn from my mistakes." a voice commamded thier atention. "yes you two may have. but im the new one in power, chosen by the masters shining brilliance. yuo obey me while in my presence,. i brought you into the light from darkness, harshness. the moon has a value for your previous dedications to it. its been gracious allowing you to return to its guidance rather then telling me to kill you. id keep that in mind lest earthier of you harbor ideas above your smart-scaled brains. now...come to me." came ontonycterys voice.

they slowly in their own personnel way wearily joined her now facing against the nest among with one other follower loaw veen payed little attention to. the opposing clump of night furysd regrouped under the black and grey teenage one ontonycterisd originally saught out for seeing about nest caves. oh how she was far above feeble requests like that. shes out to dominate all dragonkind now. "no! valdis...vipre! _no!"_ the brown ones voice curled despondently "this cannot be happening!" loaw dagny barred her teeth in a humorless smile. "yes, well it can. its leader perseverin to you, o dragon i once aimed to kill off when the skrill was around. ill find the chance to rid myself of that whiny life sometime soon, just you wait. obedience to the god protector has slacked terribly scence i was around managing things. im going to have to whip these furys into shape." loaw azeros grew slightly More comfortable around the one in white, figuring her out. letting a condescending sneer meld hos jaws as well. "indeed. and when the great shadow falls, all will be put into perspective tranquility equally. none of those dragons understand...poor souls that they live. i may have made some...errors before underestimating the blinds resolve, but i shan't again. i grow smarter every time. i shall convince them truth awaits, its been done before. i can again."

ontonycteris felt the most successful from her bonding moment to her master. "with you as my missionaries of truth we will conquer this land. and together we shall rise, rise a thousand times greater then the foorces of blindness ever were, wlil be or to come. go my male leader once more, go into the north to cause the blind dragons there to understand who we are, converting along the way how you were gifted to. go my white sister; spread your wings south to enforce the will of the night sky how you know." the unbelieving dragons watched in helpless despair on their muzzles in a lone pf thwacking wings as both perseverin and aranidae obediently went different ways, both sub leaders under loaw veen but out of her sight free once more to terrorize the land and regain their hoards of followers. as for ontonycteris: "and i shall be right here at home waiting for this demonstration to convince you we are the right decision. as i warned you all: _where i am going, glory and truth await. where i am coming destruction awaits. i invite those of you seeing this to encourage the right dsision before your time is up dragon."_ the rest of her remarks faded into hysterical cackling laughter as she pivoted on the wing, follower hides loaw annwn trailing faithfully after. "time is tricking dragonsssssss!"

korin immediately bunched his muscles to head off after. "those slick sons of rats. we need to pursue now and-" several pairs of claws lightly caught hold of hos tail: the ruler let out and indignant sound at having his tail pulled, whipping hos head around to glare at the ones responsible. obuekhov sadly noticed how close he resembled his father kahuakhaun in that moment, with the minor hatetred in his eyes like a wild animal. growing up could change you. it was denixs sarcastic no nonsense tone that brought copperwing to reason. "brilliant idea. why not we all go pack pour precious gemstones, say our goodbyes and wait for them to take our heads off? sound splendid? where would you go off to? without assistance? i learned my hard lesson with aranidae. now i may know im an irritating _lovely_ sack of scales, but whats gotten into you being the impulsive one? you want us without a ruler huh? want to be dead faster? theres three of those waiting for you out there. pick a direction" she icily disproved. "i know what she means" he broke off bitterly before anyone else interpreted her words more politely. some new anger kindled in the depths of his heart. obuekhov caught something disturbing at hos sideways eye picking her out, cocking his head prouder to the sky. his voice was pitched lower almost deeply. like father like son. "but no one gets away with mistreating my nest furys with treachery.. _.no one._ "


End file.
